1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device, and in particular, relates to an image forming device including a photoconductive drum unit having a discharge electrode which discharges corona onto a surface of a photoconductive drum, and a cleaning member which cleans the discharge electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a photoconductive drum unit of an image forming device includes a discharge electrode (for example, a discharge wire) , which discharges corona onto a surface of a photoconductive drum, and a cleaning member which removes a foreign substance that is adhered on the discharge electrode. When the cleaning member moves on the discharge electrode, the foreign substance adhered on the discharge electrode is removed.
The conventional image forming device can clean the discharge electrode. However, the conventional image forming device cannot determine which portion of the discharge electrode is contaminated, and cannot determine a life-span of the discharge electrode. Therefore, when a failure occurs in the photoconductive drum unit, a determination cannot be made as to whether the failure results from the contamination of the discharge electrode or results from the end of the life-span of the discharge electrode.